


In Another Life: Clementine AU

by ShipppersRUs



Category: Carlee - Fandom, Clouis - Fandom, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clouis, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipppersRUs/pseuds/ShipppersRUs
Summary: He cared for me and took me in when I was just a little girl, and now i'm getting older and smarter. I get to make my own decisions, but will they be the right ones? This story is an AU without walkers of a possible fate of Clementines if she lived in a world without Walkers.





	1. The First Day

Chapter 1 

 

I stared at myself in the mirror, this outfit looks stupid. It’s the first day of junior year and I can’t figure out what to wear. I changed one more time before finally deciding on something; I put on my chaotic yellow sweatshirt with some jeans and my red flannel, this will do. I through my laptop and my phone into my phone noticing I got a few messages from Duck and Mariana but thought I’d wait to reply, I’ll see them soon anyway.  
“Clementine! Aj! Breakfast!” I heard Lee calling from downstairs.  
“Coming!” I yelled as I knew it was going to be a race to the table between me and Aj. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs noticing Aj was right at my heels.  
“Aww you cheated Clem!” He said as he was the last one to the table.  
“No I didn’t, you just have to be quicker than that goofball.” I smiled as I grabbed a plate to fill up with food.  
“Hey what I say about running in the house?” Carley came down the stairs dropping off her bag and kissing Lee.  
Aj and I both made faces as we continued to mock our parents.  
“Sorry mom.” Aj beamed as he shoves bacon in his mouth. I hadn’t gotten used to the idea of calling Carley mom yet, though it’s been 8 years, but I do call Lee dad or papa bear depending on the day. Aj was quick to call them mom and dad, but that’s probably because he never knew his other parents. He’s 5 going on 15 but I can’t lie I was so happy to get a little brother, it definitely made things a lot more interesting.  
“Alright guys time to go.” Lee said as he wiggles my car keys in front of me. I took them and grabbed my bag to head out. “Hey no hug?” Lee stopped me in my tracks.  
“Bye dad.” I hugged him then I stretched my arms out for Carley. “Bye Carley.”  
“Have a good day Clem.” She smiled at me.  
Lee bent down to Aj’s level and scooped him up with kisses and tickles. “Hey be good today Aj.”  
“I will.”  
“Are you nervous?” Carley asked him.  
“No, I’m going to show those big kids what I’m made of.” Aj did his march. It’s not everyday a 5 year old gets to skip first and second grade.  
“Just no fights, okay son.” Lee rubbed Aj’s hair.  
“No fights.” Aj has a knack at getting into fights at school.  
“Okay, okay, let’s go.” We headed to the car and got in.  
“Clem can I get in the front?” Aj sat in the front awaiting to see if he needs to climb in the back.  
“No, dad would kill me. Hop in the back.” Aj huffed and puffed before climbing back. I drove to pick up Duck then we were on our way to school. I had known Duck since Kenny and Lee became friends and simultaneously Duck and I became friends. We dropped off Aj to Buckwheat Elementary then to Ericson High School. Another school year of the same shit. I searched the parking lots for any parking spot close and as soon as I found one Minnie sped right into it.  
“Gotta be quicker than that Clem. Besides no one wants to see that rust bucket in front of the school anyway.” Her sister Sophie got out the car as well and so did her girlfriend Violet. Sophie was nothing like Minerva, she was sweet, non confrontational and well nothing like her twin. Violet and I used to be friends before her and Minnie got together, Vi had a crush on Minnie for years so when Minnie reciprocated Vi couldn’t turn her down even at the expense of our friendship. Minnie thought Vi and I had a thing and not being friends was the only way to prove otherwise. Minnie and I also play softball together and let me just say she’s the biggest hater on the team at least towards me. Duck ended up flipping Minnie off for me as I drove to find another.  
“My car doesn’t look that bad, right?” I asked him.  
“No, you have the sweetest car in the lot! 1967 Ford Mustang these new school kids don’t know anything about the classics.” Duck caressed my car, he never failed to make me smile. I finally found a parking spot but of course it was by what I like to call “Ericsons Troubled Youth” these kids were the rebels of the school, as I’d like to say. Marlon was the leader; he was a football players and was a huge player at school most of the softball team, cheerleading team, and lacrosse team have slept with him. Then there was Ruby and Asaim, the other oddball couple. Ruby hated authority figures and was never afraid to tell a teacher off and as for Asaim he’s not the troubled youth type, but whatever. Minnie, Vi, and Sophie were also apart of their crew, then there’s Louis. I’ve had a small crush on him since I was a freshman but wouldn’t know what to say if I ever got the chance anyway and also I’ve never had a boyfriend so there’s that. They were all seniors and most seniors here don’t date underclassmen so my chance is slim to none. They all chilled around Marlons obnoxious truck as I accidentally made eye contact with Louis, I turned as quickly as I could before he noticed and met up with my friends Brody, Mariana, Gabe, and James. Violet used to be apart of our group but now it’s like she’s Minnie’s puppet, I do miss my best friend though. Brody was new last year and right as Vi left she joined us, so it kind of worked out. Mariana is Gabe’s little sister, she’s a sophomore and the youngest of the group, we’ve played softball together since Lee moved us back to Macon and became fast friends. Then there’s Gabe who’s best friends with Duck and has had the biggest crush on me since I think I met him. And Last but not least James, he’s kind of the odd one out and doesn’t talk much, but when he’s not with his boyfriend he’s with us. 

My classes were the same old, same old. The day was long and drawn out up until Anatomy. I completed most of my science so this was a senior class and my lab partner for the semester was Louis. I felt my palms get immediately sweaty as I walked over to take my seat next to him. I know I was playing it cool on the outside but on the inside I was a wreck.  
“Hey you must be Clementine.” He turned his body to me.  
“Yup, that would be me.” I tried not to look at him. He smelled really good, like expensive.  
“So you got any nicknames I can call you, like Clemster, Clemmy Clue, Clem Clem… or is it just Clementine.” He was giving me his full attention.  
“Clem, is what most people call me I guess, so I guess that or Clementine.” I finally looked at him and whoa was he more attractive in person. He had the cutest freckles, and his dreads looked so nice, not to mention the way his shirt cling to his muscles. “Umm, what about you? Got a name?” ‘Got a name?!’ I thought to myself.  
“Wait you don’t know my name?” I slightly panicked inside. Of course I knew his name! But now since I said I don’t I have to follow through.  
“Nope, you gonna tell me?” I played it cool.  
“Hmm.” He eyed me. “Nope. I guess you’ll have to guess or figure it out.” He smirked at me. I could tell how amused he was and couldn’t help but playfully roll my eyes.  
“Okay um, Hunter?”  
“Do I look like a Hunter?” He said completely offended.  
“Kyle?” He choked.  
“Alright. Uhh Lou-.” Now I definitely wanted to play along. “Lou-Lawrence.” I smirked.  
“Okay now you’re just fucking with me.” He smiled.  
“Nope I’m not, are you going to tell me?” I asked not wanting to give in.  
“It’s Louis.” He gave in.  
“Oh yeahhh!” I teased.  
“You already knew that didn’t you?” He watched me intently.  
“I guess you’ll never find out.” I said playfully.  
“I like you already Clementine.” He continued to watch me as I felt hot all over. I watched the board as the teacher went over the syllabus, but honestly my mind was on Louis and on Louis only.


	2. The Troubled Youth

I think anatomy is my new favorite class. Louis and I goofed off the entire time, maybe I do actually have a chance with him. He is nothing like what people make him seem to be, they said he’s arrogant, he mouth’s off, and is basically a fuck boy but he isn’t that at all; he’s kind and funny, slightly annoying but really charming. We exchanged numbers for class and research purposes, but I was hoping that wasn’t the only reason he would be using it. I headed to P.E. for my next class, as I changed Mariana and Brody met up with me there.  
“Clem! Clem! Clem! You will not believe who is in my history class!” Brody bounced and giggled.  
“Who?” Her excitement couldn’t help but make me smile.  
“Marlon!” She beamed.  
“Marlon?” My face dropped. “Wouldn’t that mean he’s repeating history?”  
“Oh come on Clem, so!” She nudged my arm. “We sit next to each other and he was passing notes to me all class. I think he likes me.”  
“Oh come on Brody, don’t be stupid. Marlon’s a pig and he has a rep for being that, don’t fall into his trap.” Mariana spoke.  
“Says you! You like Mitch the class dipshit-” Mariana immediately shushed her.  
“Brody, talk lower, you know their are people always listening.” Brody rolled her eyes.  
“I doubt anyone’s actually worried about who we like, what about you Clem, anything interesting happen in your first class?” Brody and Mariana gave their full attention to me.  
“Uhh- no. Come on guys, you know I’m not interested in anyone here.” I lied.  
“Whatever Clem, you just don’t want to tell us.” Mariana rolled her eyes.  
“If there was something to tell, I’d tell you.” I continued tying my laces as I tried to hide my face.

So my best friends don’t know who I like, I never told them about my crush on Louis because I never wanted to be teased about it. They probably wouldn't tease me but being open and honest about my feelings for a guy that has never even payed attention to me before today is pointless. After I finished tying my laces I immediately made eye contact with Minnie, she mugged me as always and continued walking. There’s the other reason, Minnie, she’s Louis’s best friend and she hates me that’s a mess within itself. The 3 of us headed to the gym and lined up as we awaited coach Lily Payne. She was in the military and always acts like she has a stick up her ass, she tells us we have to yes ma’am or no ma’am her and did I mention she’s my softball coach. She was particularly hard on Minnie and myself because she said we have the most potential but I personally hated the competition it sparked that between Minnie and me. She started to count us off for the dodgeball game, and of course Minnie and i were on opposing sides, which meant she was going to target me. They lined up all the balls and  
I peered to my sides to see who was on my team; let’s just say that the odds were not in my favor. Coach Payne blew her whistle and the tournament begun. I ran and got a ball and started throwing at targets who weren’t paying attention getting a lot of core players out early, but it wasn’t long before I was Minnie’s main target. She didn’t stop at all, she was relentless. I hid, ducked, and dodged as I took shots at her that were more calculated. Soon it was us having a standoff as our teams cheered us on. I considered losing to not add fuel to the fire, but I never quit and I really didn’t want to give Minnie the pleasure of feeling like she beat me. We went for about a good 5 minutes as we continued to exhaust ourselves. As we were both about to take our final shot the fire alarm went off, ending the game and causing us to evacuate. We both dropped to catch our breath as everyone else headed out the school then we followed suit towards the end of the line. I met up with Brody and Mariana as they cheered me on.  
“That was amazing Clem!” Brody hooted.  
“I swore you guys were going to kill each other.” Mariana laughed.  
“Hey!” Minerva yelled to me. I glared at her as she approached me. “Don’t think this is over Everett. We’ll have our rematch soon.”  
I rolled my eyes at her abrasiveness as we waited till we could go back inside. We’re definitely having a rematch soon.

After P.E. I went to my art history class that I shared with Sophie. We had a new teacher this year and I have to say he was so fine! Duck and I sat together as we watched the girls swoon over Mr. Luke Porter. I don’t know what was funnier, the girls or the fact that Duck was upset that Mr. Porter had Sophie’s attention.  
“He’s not even that good looking.” Duck remarked.  
“Uhh- yes he is.” I teased. “ He’s hot, like hot-hot.”  
“Not you too Clem, you’re supposed to be one of the guys.”  
“I’m not a guy Duck, why do you even like Sophie everytime you talk to her she ignores you.” I played with my pencil in my hand.  
“Yeah well that’s because I was an underclassmen but now that I’m a junior there’s no way she can resist this face, and all this muscle.” Duck started flexing.  
“Alright come on Duck, stop flirting with Clementine and focus in.” Luke eyed us.  
“Flirting- with Clem- she’s… well… Clem…” Duck scoffed and I was slightly offended.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” I didn’t think I was that bad.  
“Oh, no offense Clem, but you’re like my sister. Stop being girly and over-thinking.” Ducks comment still stung. “Oh come on Clem don’t be a baby, I just don’t see you that way.” he patted my head and I smacked his hand away.  
“Don’t touch the hair.” I scolded him as he lifted his hand in surrenderance.  
“Okay class don’t forget your papers on your choice piece of art due next class.” Luke finished up as the bell rung. Before I could even finish packing up Duck was already out the door waiting to make his moves on Sophie. I took my time getting my things since lunch was next and I wasn’t in a rush. Sophie hung around as she started flirting with Luke about her love for art. I continued to watch as I headed out right before her. I pulled Ducks arm as he pulled to go back the other way to talk to Sophie, I shook my head and dragged him to the cafeteria. I took an apple with some chicken strips and fries then made my way to our table. Duck and I  
met up with Mariana,Brody, Gabe, and James; the conversation was normal banter stuff about life, taking over the world, until Mariana brought up a particularly interesting subject.  
“You guys know that senior boy Louis?” She asked as she played with her peas and carrots. Most of the table didn’t respond or care except Brody and I.  
“What about him?” Brody asked.  
“Well he’s in my theater class, and he’s quite the actor, also quite cute as well.” She twirled her fork.  
“Ew. Mari the last thing I want to hear is you talking about boys.” Gabe said uninterested.  
“Yeah, but not as cute as Mitch, right?” I tried to throw in slyly.  
“No way! Not nearly as cute as Mitch.”She threw it out there as I sighed of relief.  
“Oh Clem stop you’re going to hurt poor Gabe’s feelings talking about other boys.” Duck teased.  
“Shut up Duck.” Gabe pulled his hood down.  
“Point out Louis to me, Mari.” Brody said as she slowly narrowed her finger in his direction.  
“Oh he’s really cute, oh my gosh! That’s Marlons best friend! I remember him!” She cheered.  
“Wouldn’t it be so cute if we went on a double date?” Brody pondered the idea.  
“Oh come on guys they don’t even look the underclass man way we might as well just talk about the finer things in life.”  
“Like cards.” Duck says. “Come on card man whip them out.”  
Gabe pulls out the cards and deals every one a pair. James seems completely despondent.  
“James you okay?” Clem ask.  
“Charlie’s just been acting weird and it’s making me nervous.” James was very frantic.  
“It’s probably nothing dude, just chill.” Duck Said insensitively.  
“I’m just gonna go.” James abruptly hopped up and left.  
“What’s his deal? I’m sure his brother is fine.” Duck studied his deck.  
“You’re such an idiot.” She facepalmed.  
“Dude Charlie isn’t his brother it’s his boyfriend.” Mariana rolled her eyes.  
“Boyfriend? He’s gay?” Duck looked around confused as we all scoffed and groaned, he can be so slow.

 

It was finally time for softball practice and it felt great to be back on the field. I grabbed my practice bat and finally put on my cap after not being able to wear it all day and headed for home base. Of course Minnie was pitching, I just felt bad that Mariana was going to feel her wrath, Mariana batted up as she got ready to hit one of Minnie’s curveballs.  
First ball, Miss.  
Second ball, Miss.  
Third ball, Smack.  
Mariana immediately went down as the ball hit her leg. She yelps in pain as some of our teammates and Coach Lily approached her telling her to ice it and walk it off, as for me I’d had it with Minerva.  
“What the fuck is your problem!” I dropped my bat and approached her.  
“I don’t have a problem, your friend sucks at ball.” She started approaching me.  
“Purposely hit my friend one more time, and you’ll see how much of a problem I can be.” We were any each other’s face… well more like her towering over me and me standing my ground.  
“Girls! Break it up! Go take a lap, now! Each a mile.” Lily got between us, our glares stuck on each other before I headed to take my lap. I was a lot faster than Minnie but she was much more agile. I hated being like that but she pushed me there, Lee didn’t raise me to let people disrespect me and I’m not about to start. Once we finished our mile we headed back over picking up where we left off, my eyes always ready for whatever curveball Minnie would throw.  
“It’s out of here!” My teammate Audrey yelled as I did my homerun. It’s going to be an interesting season. 

After practice I was ready to head home when Coach called Minnie and I into her office to “talk”. We both each took a seat as she took her time giving us her full attention.  
“Ok ladies, the bickering has got to stop. You two play more like opponents than teammates and I’ve had it, you two are no doubt great players but that’s not all it takes you have to be able to work together, especially you Minerva it’s your senior year and recruiters will be looking out for you. So this is how it’s going to be, anymore fights between the two of you and you both will be benched until I say otherwise, potentially the whole season do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Minnie hastily said.  
“No problem Coach.” I dryly replied.  
“You two are excused. If I hear anything on or off the field both of you will be answering.” She eyes both of us back and forth as we headed out. Minerva’s long legs propelled her much faster than my 5’3 legs could, it’s going to be a long season.

 

I headed home pulling up just at 6:30 the sunset looked stunning as it was almost about to set. I parked in the driveway and Mariana got out to head to her home across the street. I decided to take a moment before I went in to see my family. I began to get curious about the idea of being with someone, I never had a boyfriend and though I’ve thought about it doesn’t mean I wanted one. Was the reason I never had one is because I close myself off? Or no guy really looked my direction? Mari and Brody say I can be Intimidating and sometimes that scares them away, but even if that were true who wants to be with someone weak anyway. I dropped the mirror go take a look at myself, I stopped wearing my hair down, mostly because I didn’t wake up in time to do it. I never really wore that much makeup though I never leave home without my mascara and lip gloss, and I have a lot of dresses but I saw no point in wearing them at school. All of that just doesn’t matter to me though if I’m going to be with someone I would rather him like me for me and know that if I ever had to turn it on I would, not just what I look like on the outside. I smiled to myself because whether I meet someone like that in high school or not, I’m still me and I’d rather wait than meet someone that wants me to change me. I got out the car and headed inside. The smell of pork chops with mashed potatoes and gravy filled my nose. I headed to the kitchen to see my dad preparing plates, it’s one of my favorites. I studied the pork chops, mashed potatoes and gravy, with green beans on the plate already claiming the biggest piece in my mind. It wasn’t long before Aj came bursting through the kitchen ready to stick his finger in the one he claimed. I got ready to pull a piece from mine but was halted by Lee’s smack to my hand.  
“You stink Clem! Go wash up before dinner starts.” He moved the plates away from his as Aj almost poked mr piece.  
“Aww dad, it’s just the smell of a hard working women killing it on the field.” I hugged him tight enough to rub my must onto him.  
“Mhm. I can tell sweet pea, now stop poisoning the smell of this meal with your hard working woman smell.” He poked my tickle spot causing me to let go of him.  
“That ones mine.” Aj kept trying to find a way to poke the food.  
“No Aj I already claimed that one.” I crossed my arms.  
“You didn’t call dips, so it’s mine.” He fought back.  
“You couldn’t even eat all that if you tried.”  
“Yes I can stupid head!” He peered over his step stool to try and get in my face.  
“Okay, okay now. Aj don’t call your sister a stupid head, look, I have a fair way of solving this. This one is mine and you guys chose from the other 3.” Lee took the plates and headed to the dinner table.  
“That’s not fair dad! You didn’t call dibs Aj chased after him.  
“I’m the dad, and I cooked it I get dibs on what I want.” Lee handed Aj forks and knives so he could help. “But I’ll let you have all the fatty pieces. Aj beamed and sticks his tongue out to me. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs to shower and change before dinner. I passed Carley but it looked like she was working hard on some report she was working on. I briefly said hello to her and she greeted me back her eyes not leaving her computer for a second. I started up the shower as I got on my phone to see a message from Brody:

Brody: I have a date on Friday! 

Clem: With who? 

Brody: Marlon!

Clem: Brody… 

Brody: Clem…

Never mind it being him, look my dad will kill me if he finds out I’m going on a date, would you mind coming along?

Clem: Like third wheeling? Brody… 

Brody: No! I’ll tell Marlon to bring a friend! It will be a double date, except you guys do your thing and we do ours.

Clem: I’ve never been on a date… I don’t want my first one to be a blind one at that. 

Brody: So then don’t think about it as a date, think about it as you helping your best friend get the boy of her dreams.

Clem: …  
Fine.

Brody: thank you Clem! You’re the best! 

Clem: you owe me. 

Brody: oh don’t act like you’re not excited. 

I locked my phone and begun to shower, I’m going on a date on Friday… well a double date, but still a date! I wonder who it could be… I started thinking about the slim chance that it was Louis and got all excited and nervous at once. Once I got out the shower I changed and headed to dinner. Of course I got the smallest piece.  
“You snooze you lose.” Aj laughed as he ate his meal with joy.  
“How was school? Anything exciting happen?” Carley asked me.  
“No. Same old, same old.” I mixed up my mash potatoes.  
“Hmm. Well I was thinking your aunt Christa, grandma, and I could take you prom dress shopping in these next couple of weeks.” I never even thought about prom.  
“I didn’t have plans on going.” I avoided her eyes.  
“Even so, I think it’d be nice to have a family girls day. Especially with B getting married and all, it would be nice.” I could hear in her tone the desperation.  
“Okay.” I gave in. It’s taken a minute for Aunt Christa to warm up to Carley mostly because of how fast Lee moved on after the divorce. I heard dad and her talking once and she said that he didn’t give himself time to heal and that he’s with her because he’s scared of being alone with a child, but I know that’s not the case. I believe they love each other, besides they’ve been together this long. It also didn’t help that she almost didn't come to their wedding causing a riff between dad and aunt Christa.  
“Besides if you get asked you don’t want to be blindsided anyway.” Carley shoves food in her mouth.  
“No one's asking me to prom Carley, all my friends are in my grade.” I got a little embarrassed.  
“You never know Clem.” Carley smiled.  
I felt my phone buzz as I briefly checked it under the table, it was a message from Louis. 

Louis: Hey Clemster? You busy? 

Clementine: At dinner with my family what’s up? 

Louis: oh nothing…  
Just needed some help with the Endocrine system is all.

Clementine: oh, give me 5.

I could feel Lees suspicion rise as I tried to hide my phone under the table.  
“May I be excused?” Lee studied me before nodding. “Thanks dad.”  
“Hey Clem.” I turned to him. “No texting at the dinner table.” I smiled and headed to my room. 

Louis: it’s been 5… you still there? 

Clementine: yeah I’m back!


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue 

 

“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?”

“Help! Please send an ambulance there was a car crash on I-95! The car flipped over!” 

“Okay sir, please stay calm-“

“Oh my god! There’s a little girl!” He drops the phone on the ground and runs to the car. 

“Sir?.... sir?.... Please hang on and wait till someone gets there! Hello… sir!”

 

The storm raged on in the cold empty town, it rained hard and long throughout rural Georgia. The man stepped out the car and put his hood on, he walked into Red’s Diner and headed for a booth in the corner. It was quiet for the most part nothing but truck drivers, waitresses, static from the old tv and light country jams playing in the back.   
A woman searched through the jukeboxes playlist before noticing the man in the corner. The server brought him some coffee, as she watched him intently, she believed it was him, he was the her guy.  
She headed to the table and sat across from him, he watched her hesitantly and pulled out her notebook and pen.   
“The names Carley, I’m assuming you’re Lee, right?” She didn’t make eye contact until she finished writing.   
“Yeah, that’s me.” He continues to drink his coffee.   
“You have quite an interesting story, I’m glad you called me back to meet, it’s about time we heard your perspective of the story.” She sat her notebook down and set up her recorder.   
“Yeah, something about the message you left me told me you’re a no bullshit kind of girl.” He sipped his coffee.  
“No bullshit kind of woman.” She smirked at him as she took in his appearance. “Alright so I want all the details, don’t leave anything out. I’m also great at detecting bullshit so don’t try it, now tell me the everything from the beginning.” She leaned in closer and he began.

 

He stood in the mirror and watched himself as he put on the nicest suit he owned. He added a bit of cologne to his collar and his wrist before officially tying his tie. Before he could get deep into though he saw himself in the mirror, and man did he look good. His phone started ringing and he went to answer it.   
“Baby, where are you the event is starting soon.” His wife told him. He could hear the impatience in her voice.   
“I’m coming honey, I’m almost there.” Lee grabbed his coat and keys as he headed out.  
“Lee Everett, are you just now leaving the house?” He could feel the argument forming and quickly approaching.   
“Honey I will be there before the event starts, I promise.”   
“You better. Look I want us to work, for things to get better… just get here before the events starts.” Her voice got a bit softer.  
“I will. I love you.” He held his breath, waiting to hear the words back.  
“Yeah… baby, I love you too, just hurry.” She rushed him off the phone and hung up. His head was hung low as he felt defeated. His marriage was crumbling before his eyes and it felt like there was nothing he could do to stop it.   
Lee headed out the house and hopped into his car, setting out for the governors ball. His wife job consist of a lot of traveling while he worked as a history professor for the University of Georgia. He played The Temptations as he steadily rolled through traffic before hopping onto the highway. He checked the time 7:45pm, he had 15 minutes to get there before he’d be hearing her mouth all night. “15 minutes, no problem” he thought out loud as he turned the music up just a bit louder. As he shifted to face the road, everything in front of him flashed before his eyes. A couple of cars in front of him skirted and he joined the notion and watched a collision before his eyes. One car even flipped over and was hanging off the highway bridge. People stopped and got out there cars to see the horror in front of them. He looked around and saw no one making an effort to call the cops, so he did. He watched the car teeter back and forth as it hung rearing at the edge of the highway. As he called he couldn’t take his eyes off the wreckage. 

“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?”

“Help! Please send an ambulance there was a car crash on I-95! The car flipped over!” 

“Okay sir, please stay calm-“

“Oh my gosh! There’s a little girl!” He drops the phone on the ground and runs to the car. 

“Sir?.... sir?.... Please hang on and wait till someone gets there! Hello… sir!”

Lee ran towards the car as he frantically searched for a way to save the little girl in the back. Everyone took their phones out as they watched the scene go down, only one other man came out to help rather than watch. The other man held the car down as Lee reached in for the girl, she was frightened and in shock.   
“Hey sweetie, I know this is scary but you have to take my hand so I can get you out of this mess.” He reached out for her but she didn’t move.  
“My… my parents.” She pointed to the body in the windshield and the empty driver's seat. The sight made him want to throw up, but he knew he had another objective.   
“I know sweet pea it’s going to be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He reached a little further in as the car teetered once more.  
“Promise.” She asked.   
“I promise.” He told her. He reached in almost touching her hand but the car teetered once more.  
“I’m scared.” She retreated.   
“Hey! Guy! I can’t hold this shit for much longer.” The man with the mustache yelled.  
“I’m working on it!” Lee yelled back.  
“Well work faster!” He retorted.  
“Alright honey, I’m going to need you to take my hand so I can pull you out before this thing falls over.” Lee told the girl softly.  
“No! No! No!” She covered her eyes.  
“I know you’re scared, I’ve been scared before, and every time I get scared I breathe and I push through it.” Lee was very gentle though in this moment he was scared for his life. The little girl took a deep breath and reached for Lee’s hand. She almost was able to reach until she was pulled back.  
“I’m stuck!” She tried not to freak out.   
“I got you! Don’t panic just breathe.” He reached in and wiggled the seatbelt. If this car goes down, he’s going down with it. He got the seatbelt unlatched and pulled the girl out as they tumbled to the ground. The man and the few other people that helped let go of the car as it teetered more and slid down further. The little girl held onto to the man for dear life as she weeped. “I got you sweetpea, I got you.” He held her until the police and ambulance made it, they tried to take the little girl but she panicked during their attempts.   
“It’s okay, the nice people just want to make sure you’re okay.” He comforted the little girl. She let go to get checked out but continued to hold his hand. “It’s okay. I’m standing right here, I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
The sun had set and Lee completely lost track of time. He went to go check his phone when he saw that he has 12 missed calls from his wife, it was better to not call her back right now, today was stressful enough. The little girl quickly came darting back to Lee and held onto him as the medical help tried to take her away. The man that helped with the wreckage also approached them.   
“What you did there was very noble man, I don’t think most would of done what you did.” The man shook his hand.   
“I’m sure they would of. She’s a little girl, I couldn’t let her go down like that.” Lee told him.  
“Well you deserve a medal or something, how about buy you a drink sometime. My wife and kid are in the car, but here's my information, let me know when you want to use it.” The mustache man put his hand on Lee’s shoulder.   
“Thanks man, what’s your name.” Lee put the paper in his pocket.   
“It’s Kenny. Call anytime, I’m a commercial fisherman so I’m up and about all throughout the day and night. Have a good one!” Kenny walked away and headed out.   
Lee bent down to the girls level and held her.  
“Please don’t leave me alone again.” She cried. “Those people tried to take me away.”   
“Alright. I won’t honey.” He rubbed her back. “What’s your name?”   
“Clementine, it’s Clementine.” She looked up to him. 

“Alright Clementine, i'll stay right by your side.”

 

The ambulance tried very hard to split the two up but Clementine was very adamant about sticking with Lee, so they headed to the hospital. She got checked up and she was fine besides a few cuts and bruises. The doctor Hershel pulled Lee aside to chat about his relation with the girl before turning it over to CPS. The CPS lady Bonnie couldn’t find any other relatives that would take Clementine in, so she was officially an orphan. Lee immediately signed on to be a foster parent until further notice. Bonnie normally wasn’t supposed to do this but made sure to help Lee in his case. Though he couldn’t take her home that night, she promised he could see her tomorrow and they could check out his place and do a background check to see if he was suitable to watch a child. 

Lee finally headed home after a crazy day promising himself to check on Clementine tomorrow morning. He knew he needed to prepare his home for her, for a kid, and yet the idea of raising a kid wasn’t nearly as scary as the fight he was preparing to have with his wife. He pulled into the driveway and headed into the lavish home, it was not made for a kid. He walked through the garage and into the house and he was ready to hear it.   
“Oh thank God!” She ran up to him and hugged him. “Are you okay?” She started checking him.  
“I’m fine, wait… how do you know what happened.” Lee was completely taken off guard.  
“I was completely livid when you didn’t show up tonight, but when you weren’t answering my calls I got worried, then I saw the news. You saved that little girl! They had a video and everything, i'm just glad you’re okay.” She hugged him once more.   
“Speaking of the little girl-“ She cut him off.  
“Let’s get you out of those clothes, then we can talk.” She led him to their room and he started to change seeing a bloodstain on his white shirt giving him flashbacks of the previous incidences.   
“What I wanted to talk to you about.” She started to kiss him hinting at what she wanted, but he knew what was more important. “That little girl… I’m her foster parent for now, of course until I can adopt her.”   
“Excuse me, what!” The woman bounced back completely. “You signed up to foster a child! Before talking to me about it first!”   
“It was in the moment, she had nowhere to go and I couldn’t let her fall into the system Elaine.” Lee got up to keep changing.  
“Lee this is not an environment for children, we have glass everywhere and-“  
“The only reason we bought this house is so we can have children!” Lee snapped a little.  
“Lee you know I can’t.” She turned away from him.  
“No, you can, you just don’t want to.” Lee started to get frustrated. “Before we got married you knew how bad I wanted children, then when I wanted to try you changed your mind. Elaine I’m working with you as best I can. Look this is something new and I think it could help us-“   
“Bringing a child into the equation is not going to help us Lee!”   
“Can we just try? Look if it doesn’t work out we are only fostering her, and if it does then we may actually have a family.” Lee pleaded.  
“I thought we already were one.” She stormed into the bathroom.  
“Elaine…”   
“Okay Lee, I’ll try, but not for you, for that little girl.” She climbed into bed. 

The next day came and Lee woke up extra early to do anything he could to make Clementine more comfortable and kid-proof the house. Around 8am Elaine and him headed to go pick her up. When they got to the foster house she stayed at, her face immediately lit up at the sight of Lee.  
“Lee!” She beamed and ran to him. “The lady said that I can live with you, but I had to wait till today.”  
“Yeah sweet pea you’re coming with us, this is my wife Elaine.” Lee introduces the two.   
“Hi Clementine.” She shook the little girls hand. 

 

A year had past and Lee and Clementine had only gotten closer, her taking up most of his free time. Bonnie has checked their place and throughout her visits it got more and more kid friendly. Elaine and Lee only grew more distant though, anytime Lee wanted to do something for or with her she never reciprocated, all she did was keep herself busy hardly even establishing a relationship with Clementine. Clementine was able to go to her parents funeral and even got to keep the cremations, it was hard for her but she only took a few things from her old house that could be in memory of them such as: her dads lucky cap, her walkie-talkies, a necklace that was her mother’s, and other small Knick knacks. She started to see a therapist and seemed better and better as time went on, as she stayed in school and even started to play softball. When the time came for Lee and Elaine to decide if they were going to adopt Clementine, Elaine couldn’t say no, she saw how happy Clem made Lee and knew it was the best thing for them.   
Lee finally got the adoption papers back to confirm her adoption, and Lee wanted to make it an extra special night. He set up reservations for a really nice restaurant and even bought Clementine a pretty dress. Lee picked her up from school and headed home when he saw a car in the driveway that he’d never seen before. He was very suspicious but didn’t want to alarm Clementine.   
“Who’s car is that?” Clementine caught on, she was a smart girl.   
“I don’t know Sweetpea, but stay in the car I’m going to go find out.” Lee parked the car on the street and got out. “Hey lock the door and don’t open for anyone, okay?”   
“Okay.” She did exactly what she was asked.   
Lee walked inside and quietly crept up the stairs. It didn’t seem like anything was taken, but he did notice his wife’s keys. He continued up when he heard noises coming from his bedroom, he busted the door open to see Elaine and Senator Macintosh active in his bed.   
“Lee!” Elaine coward as Macintosh hopped of the bed and tried to put his pants on quick. A rage took over Lee and he blacked out as he grabbed the man and started beating him senselessly. Elaine tried to stop him, but couldn’t.  
“Lee!” A scared Clementine yelled from the door, which snapped him out of it. He got up from on top of the man and turned to her.   
“Clementine.” She looked scared and stared at the blood dripping from his knuckles. He wiped his knuckles on his jeans and bent down to her level. “I’m sorry you has to see that, what happened to waiting in the car?”   
“I got scared you didn’t come back for a long time.”   
“I’m sorry I scared you honey.” She hugged him as she tried not to look at the man bloody in the corner.   
“Lee-“ He immediately shout daggers Elaine’s way.   
“You did this.” He picked up Clementine and led her out the room as they headed to the car and sat there. Lee didn’t know his fate but still wanted to give Clementine her gift.   
“ I had a surprise for you today.” Lee looked at Clementine.  
“Wha-what was it?” She looked at him. He handed her the box with a ribbon on out with a card.   
“We got the adoption papers back and it was official that you’re an Everett, If you still want to be?”   
“I do.” She didn’t hesitate as she cried and gave Lee a hug. “The man in there… was he bad?”   
“Yeah Clem, yeah he was.”   
“Oh.” She sat there quietly for a little. She started to unwrap the present and saw a very pretty dress. “Thank you Lee! Do you think it would look good with my hat?” She beamed.  
“I think it would look great with your hat.” Lee half smiled to her.   
The police and ambulance came and let’s say this was all over the news. Lee got arrested and the Senator was taken in an ambulance, luckily he lived and though he wanted to press charges due to the situation he wouldn’t to save face though not much of it was saved not to mention Lee was the man that saved a little girl from dying so for the Senator it was a losing battle.  
Lee and Elaine ended up splitting, it was too much to stay there so Lee decided it was time for a change. He packed up and headed to Macon so that he could be closer to his parents and siblings. Though it was hard for Lee in the beginning it got better, a lot better. Elaine may now have been Clem’s legal mother but the two didn’t have a relationship, Lee asked nothing from her; after all she didn’t want a kid in the first place. Macon became home again and Lee was once again close with his family again, even finally accepted Kenny’s drink establishing a friendship with the man as well. 

 

“There you have it Carley, did I bullshit?” Lee questioned.  
“Not that I can tell.” She finished writing and stopped recording.  
“Okay, now I have one off the record question… wanna do dinner sometime?” Lee asked.  
“I don’t mix business and pleasure.” Carley smiled and started packing up her things. “But for you, I guess I can make an exception. You have my number, you know where to find me.” She walked away leaving Lee at Red’s Diner, he liked her, a lot.


End file.
